In the Dough
"In the Dough" is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on March 17, 1961. Synopsis To win $10,000 dollars, Fred & Barney enter a baking competition--posing as their wives. Plot Wilma and Betty combine their marble-cake-baking talent to confect the Upside Down Flint-Rubble Bubble Cake as an entry into Tasty Pastry Flour's cake contest, the winners to receive a $10,000 prize announced on television. Wilma and Betty's product impresses the contest judges enough for them to be invited to Tasty Pastry Flour headquarters for a competition with other ladies in preparing their cake on live television, and Fred and Barney have high hopes for their wives' success. Yet, when the time comes for Wilma and Betty to be flown by "aeroplane" to the Tasty Pastry "bake-off", they have contracted measles and quarantine themselves to the Flintstone home. Fred and Barney must stay at the Rubbles' place until Wilma and Betty recover from the malady. Refusing to allow the wives' affliction to foil his and Barney's desire for a large sum of cash, Fred decides that he and Barney, without the permission of their spouses, will wear wigs and women's dresses and assume the identities of Wilma Flintstone and Betty Rubble for the competition. Although less than attractive in feminine garb, Fred and Barney convince the contest organizers that they are ladies, albeit homely ones, so that they are allowed to participate in the "bake-off", following Wilma and Betty's recipe in every aspect but one: Barney uses a rival Brand B's flour rather than Tasty Pastry, and when Fred and Barney are the declared victors, Barney indicates the flour used in baking the winning cake and disqualifies him and Fred- and therefore also Wilma and Betty- from the contest. Furious Fred unwittingly removes his wig, and he and Barney are forcefully ejected from Tasty Pastry premises. They return in disgrace to Wilma and Betty, who witnessed the fiasco on television. Characters * Barney Rubble * Wilma Flintstone * Fred Flintstone * Betty Rubble * Charlie * Dino * TV presenter (only appearance) * Sponsor (only appearance) * Sponsor's son (only time mentioned) * Mrs. Coralreef (only time mentioned) * Mrs. Sandstone (only time mentioned) * Alonzo (only time mentioned) Locations * Bedrock ** Flintstone home ** Quarry * Unnamed city (only appearance) ** Rockland Hotel (only appearance) Objects * Upside-Down Flint-Rubble Bubble Cake (only appearance) * TV * Gookie Cookies (only appearance) * Tasty Pastry Flour (only appearance) * Brand A (only appearance) * Brand B (only appearance) Vehicles * Barney's car * Fred's car Cast Notes/Trivia *Wilma talks about the Gravel Gourmet, a reference to the TV show, The Galloping Gourmet. 'Errors' * For some reason Barney is driving a car identical to the one Fred's signature car. * Fred's wig is red like Wilma's, but Barney has a brown wig, instead of a black one to match Betty's hair. * It an intentional joke, but Fred and Barney make a point of shaving, yet the animators still leave their 5 o'clock shadow. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes